Diligamus tristi
by Nuwanda Marauder
Summary: "La carne llama". Godric sabe que es verdad, porque los gritos se desprenden de cada poro de su piel, diciendo una única palabra, pidiendo un único y desesperado deseo. "Salazar".
1. Deseo prohibido

_Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2014-15" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

Cualquier personaje, criatura, lugar, o cualquier otra cosa que encuentren aquí, es propiedad de JK, no mía.

Esta historia –una serie de viñetas- es un regalo para Spica M. Espero que la disfrutes y sea lo que esperabas.

* * *

><p><strong>Deseo prohibido<strong>

Godric subió por las escaleras de piedra con paso lento. Sus pies parecían pesarle más de lo normal. Su respiración era densa y su corazón iba rápido. Podría jurar que le sudaban las manos. Se cruzó con varios alumnos en el camino, pero apenas pudo devolverles la sonrisa.

Soltó un suspiro en cuanto llegó a la última puerta de la Torre de Astronomía. Se quedó allí parado, confundido, pensando. Sabía que si entraba, no había vuelta atrás. No sabía por qué había subido en realidad. En cuanto leyó la nota que le tendió la lechuza, supo qué pasaría si aceptaba. Supo que volvería a pasar la misma escena que se había repetido una y otra vez en los últimos días. Entonces, ¿por qué había aceptado?

Aún tenía la vista clavada en la puerta de madera. El pasillo se encontraba vacío. No se oía ningún paso por las escaleras que indicara la llegada de alguien. Quizá se había olvidado, o arrepentido. Lo mejor sería irse de allí y fingir que nada había ocurrido.

Godric se volteó de nuevo, poniendo un pie en el primer escalón. Entonces escuchó la puerta abrirse a sus espaldas. Dio media vuelta.

Salazar sostenía la puerta, con una sonrisa en la cara y unos ojos que parecían tener una sutil amenaza. A Godric se le cortó la respiración al verlo.

―Creí que ya no vendrías.

―No iba a hacerlo―admitió.

Ante esto, Salazar sonrió.

―Ya…―se acercó a él y puso una mano en su nuca con suavidad. Godric se estremeció―. Pero la carne llama.

Salazar tiró su cabeza hacia delante, uniéndose con Godric en un llameante beso, casi desesperado. Godric no pudo hacer más que abrir la boca y dejarle paso. _Dios_, se sentía tan bien volver a tenerlo así, tan cerca.

Caminaron sin separarse ni un centímetro, y lograron meterse al aula donde Salazar había estado esperando. Godric cerró la puerta de una patada. Manos tirando de la ropa y lenguas recorriendo la boca ajena. Un beso ansioso, que parecía tener más furia que otra cosa.


	2. Ansias de ti

**Ansias de ti**

Salazar daba clases al aire libre a un grupo de sus alumnos más avanzados. Estaba utilizando un árbol para agrandarlo y achicarlo.

Godric lo observaba a la distancia. Así era como más le gustaba verlo. Cuando enseñaba, Salazar rebozaba pasión. Sus ojos brillaban mientras trasmitía su sabiduría, y la sonrisa en su cara delataba el placer que aquello le producía. Solo había otro momento en el cual Godric lo veía así; una situación totalmente opuesta, donde en lugar de estar rodeado de sus aprendices, estaba en la intimidad solo con él.

Le gustaba verlo cuando estaba distraído, con la vista fija en la magia que producía en el tronco del árbol. Pero más le gustaba cuando Salazar levantaba la mirada y sus ojos se encontraban. Entonces le dirigía una sonrisa llena de complicidad, y a Godric lo invadía una sensación de vacío en el pecho. Y no era hasta media hora después, cuando se estaban besando en algún rincón escondido del castillo y podía aspirar su aroma, tocar su piel y sentir su cuerpo contra el suyo, que volvía a estar completo.


	3. Palabras más

**Palabras más, palabras menos**

Salazar Slytherin no era una persona para nada risueña. Algunos lo consideraban antipático y amargado, pero tampoco lo era. A pesar de la creencia de muchos sobre que estaba escaso de humor, él sabía apreciar un buen chiste o un comentario sarcástico en el momento indicado. Que no lo demostrara con una fuerte carcajada, era otro asunto. Solía levantar un poco la comisura derecha del labio, y eso era todo. Las risas sonoras, le parecía, eran solo para aquellos que tenían necesidad de llamar la atención. Su sonrisa, casi inadvertida, le parecía más honesta que emitir aquel molesto ruido.

Pero había veces, muy pocas, que Salazar dejaba escapar carcajadas atronadoras, que hacían que cualquier otra risa pareciera insignificante. Eran momentos únicos, momentos íntimos. Porque él único que lograba hacer que se le cayeran las lágrimas de tanto reír, era Godric. Y Salazar consideraba que aquello no podía ser para llamar la atención, ya que solo están ellos dos, y ya tenía toda la atención de Godric que podía tener. Aunque, ¿y qué si quería más?

Mientras se secaba las lágrimas y seguía riendo, a causa de un comentario que Godric había hecho sobre la diadema de Rowena, a Salazar se le escapó una frase sin siquiera planearlo. Era lo que sentía y simplemente se escurrió entré sus labios.

―¡Te quiero tanto, Godric!

El aludido se lo quedó mirando, aturdido. Pero Salazar no pareció reparar en ello. Haber confesado su amor por primera vez no parecía darle pudor, o siquiera importarle. Hasta le pareció que lo había dicho como si fuese una obviedad. Como si siempre hubiera sido así y jamás hubiesen hecho falta las palabras.

Pasados unos segundos, Godric sonrió.

―Yo también te quiero―murmuró, con la vista clavada en Salazar. Este no llegó a oírle, ya que su risa seguía siendo demasiado fuerte como para escuchar nada más. Pero no importaba. Eso también lo sabía.


	4. Planes de boda

**Planes de boda**

El pueblo de Hogsmeade estaba lleno de magos y brujas. Todos los alumnos de Hogwarts se encontraban allí y, cuando eso pasaba, incluso las calles parecían desbordarse.

Godric y Salazar caminaban en silencio. Disfrutaban de su mutua compañía y los escasos segundos en los que sus manos se rozaban por el movimiento de sus cuerpos.

Un grupo de mujeres pasó caminando junto a ellos. Una bruja de unos veinte años, solo un poco más joven que ellos, le dirigió a Godric una sonrisa pícara. La espalda de Salazar se puso rígida automáticamente.

―Parece que le gustaste―comentó con indiferencia mal disimulada.

―¿Qué? ―preguntó Godric, que estaba distraído, buscando un lugar en las sombras donde poder esconderse juntos al menos un rato.

―A esa chica, le gustaste―Salazar señaló con la cabeza en su dirección, y Godric siguió la con la mirada. La bruja aún lo miraba con sumo interés.

―Ah, sí―dijo, sin darle importancia y volviendo a su tarea inicial.

―Quizá podrías casarte con ella.

El comentario de Salazar lo agarró desprevenido. Apartó la mirada del callejón que acababa de localizar y se lo quedó mirando. Lejos de haber una sonrisa en su rostro, lo ojos de Salazar transmitían verdadera gravedad.

―¿De qué estás hablando? ―inquirió Godric.

―Que te puedes casar con ella.

―¿Y por qué rayos haría eso? ―insistió confundido.

―Porque tendrás que casarte con alguien, tarde o temprano―respondió Salazar. Su voz seguía neutra, aunque sus ojos estaban llenos de dolor.

―¿Puedes explicarme de una vez de dónde ha salido todo eso? En serio, no lo entiendo.

Salazar puso los ojos en blanco.

―Godric, me doy cuenta, ¿sabes? Te estás enamorando más de lo que deberías. Y esto no se suponía que pasara. ¿Qué pensabas? ¿Que te casarías conmigo? ¿Que viviríamos felices por siempre?

Godric frunció el ceño. Su expresión era la misma que hubiese puesto si le hubieran pegado una fuerte patada en el pecho. Que era, más o menos, lo que acababa de pasar. Guardó silencio varios segundos, como si buscara las palabras correctas, o como si se hubiese quedado sin aire para hablar.

―Creo que olvidé mi varita en Hogwarts―dijo finalmente―. Tendré que regresar.

Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar en dirección al castillo, con lágrimas en los ojos y la varita en mano.

* * *

><p><strong>NA**:

Wow. Ni siquiera me gusta esta pareja, pero este capítulo _en serio_ fue muy triste de escribir.

Hasta aquí llegamos hoy. Espero que te esté gustando. Sé que parece que me desvié de tu petición. Parece...

Saludos,

Ceci :)


	5. Evasión

**Evasión**

―¡Ábreme la puerta, Godric! ¡Hablo en serio!

Los gritos se confundían con los fuertes golpes contra la madera. Pero Godric había cerrado con un hechizo y no pensaba abrirla jamás.

―¡Me cansé de que huyas de mí, tenemos que hablar! ―insistió Salazar.

Hacía días, desde aquella tarde en Hogsmeade, que Godric lo ignoraba y evitaba. Era obvio que en algún momento Salazar se cansaría de tanta indiferencia e iría a buscarlo. Y quizás eso era lo que él quería; que fuera a buscarlo, que se disculpara, que dijera que había sido solo una mala broma.

―¡No me iré de aquí hasta que no me abras la puerta! ¡Y hablo en serio! ¡No podrás dormir! ―le advirtió, aumentando la velocidad y fuerza de los golpes.

Pero Godric simplemente bajó la vista al libro que estaba leyendo y siguió ignorándolo. Era verdad que quería hablar con él, pero no aún. Todavía no estaba listo. Porque si todo aquello era verdad, si Salazar en serio creía que no debía enamorarse, si pensaba que no debían estar más juntos, no podría soportarlo.


	6. En las sombras

**En las sombras**

Godric caminó en la oscuridad con mucho sigilo. Ni siquiera fue capaz de encender su varita. No quería llamar la atención de nadie. Salazar era capaz de estar por allí, escondido y esperándolo. Aunque, sinceramente, no entendía por qué. ¿Por qué después de rechazarlo, romperle el corazón y jugar con él, Salazar estaba tan preocupado en hablar con él?

Entró en la cocina. Su estómago ronroneó, como si entendiera que al fin había llegado la hora de comer, tras veinticuatro horas encerrado en su habitación.

Estaba distraído, comiendo las sobras de la cena, cuando algo lo sobresaltó. Un ruido, a sus espaldas. Volteó para encontrarse con una silueta enmarcada contra la puerta. Primero pensó que era Salazar. Fue un pensamiento absurdo, considerando que aquella persona eran mucho más baja y regordeta.

―Helga, me has asustado―soltó un suspiro de alivio y siguió con su comida.

―¿Qué haces a estas horas aquí? ―preguntó la bruja, sentándose a su lado.

―¿Qué haces tú? ―devolvió él la pregunta.

―Duermo junto a la cocina, querido. El ruido de tu estómago atraviesa muros.

―Lamento haberte despertado.

―¿Qué te angustia?

Godric la miró unos segundos. Helga siempre había sido buena para ver en los demás que algo les preocupaba. Suspiró.

―Me he peleado con Salazar―dijo al fin.

―¿Nada más? Bueno, tranquilo. Ya lo resolveréis. Sois buenos amigos.

"_Amigos_", pensó Godric. Ese era el problema. Él no quería ser su amigo.

―Vuelve a la cama, Helga. Yo ya he terminado.

Ella asintió, le puso una mano en el hombro, como si quisiera darle a entender que estaba con él, y salió de la cocina.

Sin embargo, Godric no salió. Se quedó allí sentado, en silencio, durante varios minutos.

Volvió a sentir que alguien entraba en la cocina. Ni siquiera se volteó esta vez.

―Helga, en serio. Quiero estar solo.

―No soy Helga.

Godric se volteó una vez más, para encontrarse con la cara de Salazar a tan solo unos centímetros de la suya. Más cerca de lo que era conveniente para su compostura.

Sintió cómo se aceleraba su pulso y dejó escapar un leve suspiro.

―Tenemos que hablar.

Estaban tan cerca que el aliento de Salazar entró en su boca al decir aquellas palabras. Y más allá de todo el dolor que sentía, Godric solo quería más. Porque, al parecer, esa era la única cura posible.


End file.
